Talk:Cleric
hmmm apart from torgal i never had any clerics in my game and he used mostly combat arts with the occasional evocation -Torgal can be Cleric class and Wyngale starts as this class. In Japanese version, they called this class as "Saint". In Asian culture, people usually called exceptional sword master as sword saint. Frankly, I think it should be "Sword Master" not "Cleric". Because most western people would think cleric as D&D style class like scepter/shield healing capable warrior/healer. -combat class or combat/mystic class? Not sure mystic usage is really affect to be this class. -My Torgal become Cleric before learning Psionics. So, Psionics usage doesn't affect its class requirement. :Torgal went Adept Freelancer -> Legendary Cleric for me. STR = 118, INT = 63, Quad Wield Usage > Dual Power Grip Usage, Psionic Usage > Evocation Usage, Item Art Usage Low (potions to blue potion) :*Quad Wield: Nimble Quad Slice V, Nimble Four Winds V, Nimble Slice & Dice IV, Swift Quadrille V :*Psionics: Bluff IV, Confuse II, Enrage, Addle II, Maledict :Those two are highest usage. Now that I think about it, since Torgal went to Freelancer class he then learnt Psionics, not before. Wyngale also has high Psionic development and high Quad Wield usage. Perhaps Cleric is High Quad Wield Usage + High Psionics Usage + Mystic Arts > Item Arts.Mikeyakame 12:04, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::I've correct details for this class. It is a Combat class not a Mystic/Combat, it is rank 5 and not rank 6, and Cleric requires STR 47 & Quad Wield Usage High to change class, no INT requirement as I changed to base with Torgal at STR = 47/INT = 43. That corresponds to other rank 5 classes, with base at STR = 47, and no INT req means it is purely a combat class, it would seem it is the Sovani equivalent of Guardian class. Mikeyakame 08:16, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Missing requirement? (PC Version) My Torgal has been stuck in Legendary Swashbuckler for ages. BR is 115, strength 103, intellect 75 and his skill levels are Sword 21, Axe 14, Quad Wield 32, Dual Power Grip 25, Evocations 8, Potions 4. I guess I must have said no when he asked about Psionics, and it looks like he is in some kind of miss-mash balance/combat route even thou I told him to go combat both times, since he is wielding one Gremory (sword balance/mystic route) and one Seere Dominus (Axe combat route). But from what I can read on the requirements he should still have become Cleric a long time ago with his Quad Wield 32 and Strength 103. Samsong 12:31, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Combat+Mystic class... You need 2 high skill groups one being mystic to change into it. You have Weapons sum 35, Mystic sum 8, and items sum 4 right now, if you ignore combat and item arts completely (don't use any) you'll need Evocations 19 or 20 to qualify. Drake178 20:48, September 14, 2009 (UTC)